


White T-Shirt

by amardulce



Series: She Is - The 1st Album [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amardulce/pseuds/amardulce
Summary: it's your white t-shirt





	

When Jonghyun wakes up, sunlight is streaming through the slightly cracked blinds onto the bed, warming up him. He’s alone in bed and he can hear the yapping of Comme des and Garçons and Kibum’s soft voice – he’s already up and about. Jonghyun throws the covers off and rolls out of bed, landing unsteadily on his feet and rubbing at his bleary eyes. He grabs his glasses from the bedside table and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Once he emerges, fresh faced with minty breath but no less sleepy, he moves towards the kitchen where he can hear Kibum puttering about. The dogs are in the living room with their faces stuffed in their bowls, unconcerned with Jonghyun as he passes them by on his trek to the kitchen. From the doorway he can see Kibum fiddling with his new coffee machine. He can’t go a day without coffee and this new machine has been a bit uncooperative so far. He’s humming as he focuses on his task and doesn’t notice Jonghyun in the doorway.

Jonghyun takes the opportunity to observe Kibum, who’s changed out of his pyjamas already and into some simple loose shorts and a white t-shirt. He doesn’t have any schedules for today, a very rare free day for him, and Jonghyun knows he isn’t going to put any more effort in dressing himself, especially since they planned to just laze around his apartment until Jonghyun has to head out for a Blue Night recording.

Jonghyun leans against the doorway as he continues to look at Kibum. The thin, slightly see-through t-shirt doesn’t do much to hide Kibum’s lithe form from view, and Jonghyun stares at Kibum’s back moving under the shirt and how the shirt glides smoothly over his thin waist. His silhouette under the shirt is there for all eyes to see, and Jonghyun is glad his are the only ones as they thoroughly check Kibum out, lapping up the sight greedily. He’s isn’t embarrassed to admit to himself that he’s getting a bit turned on. A casual, dressed-down Kibum with slightly messy hair is an image he’s all too happy to be the only one privy to.

Kibum moves towards the cupboard after he finally gets the coffee machine started, and places a mug on the kitchen counter. Without realising it, Jonghyun moves with him, towards him, completely forgetting the craving for cereal he woke up with – Kibum is now the only thing on his mind.

He puts his arms around Kibum’s waist, bringing his back against his chest and hugging him close in greeting. “Good morning ‘Bum,” he says as he rests his head on his shoulder, rubbing his face there and sighing in bliss.

“Ah, good morning, Jjong,” Kibum says as he turns his head slightly towards Jonghyun’s. “Do you want some coffee?” he asks, always asks, on the off chance that Jonghyun wants to indulge in the caffeinated drink with him today.

Jonghyun shakes in head, hugging Kibum closer to his body. “You look really nice today, babe,” he says to him, stretching up to place a kiss on the corner of Kibum’s mouth.

“What?” Kibum asks in a slightly confused voice.

“Mm, yeah,” Jonghyun says as he moves even closer to Kibum, slipping a hand under his shirt. “It’s your white t-shirt, you look really hot in it.”

“It’s just a white t-shirt Jonghyun, there’s nothing special about it. My hair isn’t even styled either,” Kibum sounds even more bewildered at what Jonghyun is saying.

“Maybe, but your silhouette entices my imagination and your dressed-down appearance makes your body stand out even more. It’s like a tease under this shirt, I swear.” Jonghyun hikes up the shirt a bit more, while his hands roam Kibum’s stomach, fingers dipping just barely under the waistband of his shorts. “Plus the sunlight coming from the window makes your outline shine even more…you’re…dazzling,” he places a kiss on Kibum’s shoulder, trailing his lips up to his neck.

Kibum turns around in his arms, smirking at him. “ _Dazzling_ , really, that’s the best you could come up with?”

“It’s early, ok? I tried my very best,” Jonghyun protests before he leans forward and kisses Kibum hungrily, _taking, taking, taking_ from the very start. Kibum complies easily, wrapping his arms around Jonghyun’s shoulder and allowing him what he wants until he starts to takes control of the kiss instead, burying his hand in Jonghyun’s hair and bringing him even closer (never close enough).

After a long moment Jonghyun breaks away, panting slightly and a bit out of breath. God, Kibum drives him crazy. He draws a deep breath in and lets it out, trying his best to calm down, before giving Kibum a chaste kiss on the lips. He pulls back and smiles, moving to pour out Kibum’s coffee.

“So today’s your rare day off, it’s all about you. What do you want to do?” He glances back at him, waiting to hear about his plans.

Kibum looks at him and quirks an eyebrow. “Seriously Jonghyun,” he says as he grabs his hand and moves them determinedly towards the bedroom. Jonghyun just barely has time to put the mug down before he spills coffee everywhere.


End file.
